Plasmodium and dengue virus, the causative agents of the two most-devastating vector-borne diseases, malaria and dengue, are transmitted by the two most important mosquito vectors, Anopheles gambiae and Aedes aegypti, respectively. The lack of vaccines and effective drugs, along with insecticide resistance, has rendered the control of these important pathogens cumbersome, and call for the development of novel disease transmission blocking strategies.